User blog:Mochizou/Feelings are Trivial
Kieran: ''(narrating) The summer was finally over and autumn was getting underway. Before we knew it, it was November and our lives were going so quickly, it felt like they were being written in some cheesy fanfic. Things were settled at Krew Hall but feelings were changing the atmosphere, someone was going to change, but when.'' episode 9.'Feelings are Trivial.'' 'Kieran: '''Shiina-san? '''Gegi: '''Yes '''Kieran: '''I'm leaving for school now, you coming? '''Gegi: '''Yes. '''Kieran: '''Are you able to say anything other than yes? '''Gegi: '''What do you want me to say? '''Kieran: '''Don't make it perverted '''Yazzy: '''That's your job Kanda-senpai ''Silence 'Yazzy: '''Kidding, of course. ''Awkward laughter 'Kieran: '''Come on, Shiina. let's go ''Kieran and Gegi exit Ash enters '''Yazzy: '''Morning, you just missed Kanda-senpai and Shiina-senpai '''Ash: '''I-I-I did '''Yazzy: '''You ok there? '''Ash: '''Y-yeh I'm fine '''Yazzy: '''You seem a bit flustered '''Ash: '''I said I'm fine! '''Yazzy: '''Ok then, well I guess I'll set off. See ya '''Ash: '''Yeh yeh...see ya '''Ash: ''(thinking) What's happening to me? Why did I have to fall for one of my best friends. This kind of thing only happens in manga, it doesn't happen to people in reality. I'm such an idiot for falling for him. What am I supposed to do? Do I tell him? That'll only freak him out. He probably doesn't even feel the same way. He and Gegi are extremely close, if he likes anyone, it'll be her, not me. I don't know what to do.'' Ikebukero High School Lizzy: 'KIERI-KUN! '''Kieran: '''Lizzy-senpai? '''Lizzy: '''I need your help '''Kieran: '''With what? '''Lizzy: '''I'm going to confess to Cami-san '''Kieran: '''Confess what?.....oh '''Lizzy: '''What do you think, Kieri-kun? Do you think it's a good idea? '''Kieran: '''Well, I mean, perhaps, when are you planning to tell him? '''Lizzy: '''Soon, very soon ''Kieran looks awkward 'Lizzy: '''What is it? '''Kieran: '''N-n-nothing, I was just thinking maybe you should wait a bit, you know, just in case '''Lizzy: '''Just in case? '''Kieran: '''j-j-j-just in case, you catch him on a bad day, or-or-or-or '''Lizzy: '''What are you a seal? '''Kieran: '''I just think you should wait '''Lizzy: '''OH, NOW I GET IT! '''Kieran: '''You do? '''Lizzy: '''YES! You want me to wait because Christmas is nearby and if I tell Cami-san at Christmas, it will be more romantic. '''Kieran: '''Well that wasn't really wh-- '''Lizzy: '''THANK YOU KIERI-KUN '''Kieran: '''Your welcome....I guess '''Lizzy: '''I'll be sure to pay you back, perhaps with some help with GEGIN '''Kieran: '''Huh?....No, I don-- '''Lizzy: '''BYE KIERI-KUN '''Kieran: '''Yeh...bye... ''Ikebukero High School - Teacher's office. 'Teacher: '''So how's everything going at Krew Hall? '''Yazzy: '''Uh fine, yeh, it's good, great even. '''Teacher: '''You were so desperate to get out of your dorm, I wondered if you'd taken a moment to realise how difficult it can be at Krew Hall. '''Yazzy: '''Well, it was an adjustment '''Teacher: '''After a month, I thought you'd have been begging to come back to the regualr dorms but it's been a few months now and you seem content '''Yazzy: '''I've made some great friends. '''Teacher: '''That's good to hear. Oh by the way, this boy over here might be a new 'friend' for you '''Yazzy: '''Oh '''Teacher: '''His name's Matt something, he was caught peeking into the girl's changing rooms '''Matt: '''I wasn't peeking, I-I dropped my phone in there. '''Teacher: '''Why was your phone in there? '''Matt: '''Oh '''Teacher: '''So yeh, this pervert might be a new roommate '''Matt: '''I'm really not a pervert '''Yazzy: '''It's ok, I've learnt not to judge people on that so quickly ''Yazzy and Matt laugh 'Matt: '''You know you're pretty cute ''Yazzy blushes 'Yazzy: '''Not really helping yourself there with the whole pervert thing '''Matt: '''Well...I-I, No-no I was '''Yazzy: '''I'm kidding oh my god. Perhaps I should stop making jokes like that. ''Both laugh again On the way to Krew Hall 'Kieran: '''Oh Cam-san '''Cam: '''Kieran, what is it? '''Kieran: '''Nothing, I just saw you walking, thought I'd catch up to chat. ''Kieran sees some interesting papers in Cam's hand 'Kieran: '''What are those? '''Cam: '''These, oh they're transfer papers '''Kieran: '''TRANSFER PAPERS?!?! You're transferring? '''Cam: '''Only dorms. My sensei reckons I can return to the dorms for the last few months '''Kieran: '''But why? '''Cam: '''The atmosphere's different. Everything's different since the beach trip '''Kieran: '''And that's a reason to move out? '''Cam: '''Maybe, I don't know. '''Kieran: '''You can't. Krew Hall needs you '''Cam: '''I'll be graduating soon anyway, Krew Hall wont have me much longer '''Kieran: '''All the move reason to stay then. '''Cam: '''Look, I really don't think that-- '''Kieran: '''CHRISTMAS! '''Cam: '''Huh? '''Kieran: '''Christmas. Please, stay until then. Let's just all have Christmas together one last time. '''Cam: '''I guess I can stay until then '''Kieran: '''Thank god for that '''Cam: '''What? '''Kieran: '''Nothing ''Krew Hall 'Kieran: '''We're back '''Gegi: '''Kieran ''Kieran looks at Gegi to see she's covered in ink 'Kieran: '''You spilled it again. Is Aoyama here? '''Gegi: '''No '''Kieran: '''Then I guess, I'll have to clean you up. Come on ''Kieran and Gegi exit Lizzy enters '''Lizzy: '''Hi, Cami-san '''Cam: '''Lizzy, how are you? '''Lizzy: '''Fine. How come I don't see much of you anymore? '''Cam: '''I've uh been busy '''Lizzy: '''I miss you '''Cam: '''Well, things should be different soon. '''Lizzy: '''I hope so '''Cam & Lizzy ''(thinking) Yeh they will be, things will be different soon, I know it.'' Category:Blog posts